


(Un)welcomed Interruption

by xphilemon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphilemon/pseuds/xphilemon
Summary: Belial's favorite hobby has always been to bother Lucilius, but every so often he is tempted to compliance by his creators sleeping expression.





	(Un)welcomed Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> to rina, my lovely lucilius; thank you always for pouring your headcanons and meta at me which spawned this fic!!
> 
> to my lovely beta readers; thank you for looking through this fic! it's been a long time since i've written anything i'm proud of this!
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys this tender moment before their end of the world!

Belial stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly enough for his voice to reverberate around the empty halls of the research facility. He could understand what it was that kept Lucilius cooped up all day in his hidden chambers. The utter quiet of it all was peaceful, he had to admit. It wasn’t that he cared about Michael's questioning stare or Lucifer’s subtle disapproving frown as he passed them by. It was simply too boring that they didn’t even bother to hide it anymore. He grew tired of their utter predictability. At least today he had some interesting findings to share with his creator…

“Say, Cilius, if you keep hiding down here someone will eventually take note.” Belial chuckled as he entered the circular chamber without even a knock. He knew he was already welcome anyway, “Gabriel was asking about you again and I’m starting to regret the tea we had before…” he trailed off, crimson eyes flickering toward the robed figure that sat before his desk, forehead tilted into the palm of a gloved hand.

Did he catch him asleep at his work? No… Impossible. Belial had noticed the dark circles creased into Lucilius’ expression lately. He wasn’t sleeping again. They couldn’t have that. Not when their plans were well on their way to the final steps…

“Don’t you have anything better to do than to barge in without knocking?” Lucilius’ said, unmoving from his seat.

Oh damn… Here I thought I could tease him later. Belial thought as his lips curled into a smile, “A creature such as myself hardly needs an announcement. It’s more exciting to know all eyes are on me from the beginning.”

A heavy sigh whispered its way past Lucilius’ lips as he lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes to glance toward the dark haired primarch. He watched as the crimson eyed general approached the desk, sliding his fingers along the wood with an intimate delicacy that left nothing to imagination -- for anyone else that is. Lucilius simply appeared annoyed until Belial stopped in front of him, “What are your findings?”

“Those can wait for another time, Cilius. You’ve gone on too long again, haven’t you?” Belial hummed as his gaze began to drift from the primarch before him to the desk. Even slightly, the desk was in disarray. Papers were scattered across the surface in no discernible order, half covered in books and he could clearly see the smudge of ink across one section of wood. The cunning archangel could hardly contain his smirk as he looked back towards Lucilius.

“Tsk, tsk -- you’ll do no good to me if your toppling over inkwells.”

“Silence. Before I send you away for remodeling. Perhaps an electric shock through your memory core will fix you right up.”

Belial held up his hands with a soft chuckle, “We haven’t even set up safe words this time cilius. Settle down and let me take care of some of the burdens.”

The scowl that graced Lucilius’ lips had Belial grinning. It wasn’t often he irritated his creator into silence -- but that was one benefit of his sleep deprivation. Even so,. Belial lowered his hands and leaned back against the desk and simply watched. There was a question in those crystal clear blue eyes, so different from Lucifer’s gentle gaze. They both though that even if he attempted to ask any of the numerous inquiries that rested on his tongue that Belial would dodge them. Normally the general would revel in it but today even he was tired of beating around the bush. Perhaps Lucilius was too…

“Turn down the lights and get ready to dictate. If you miss even a word, your punishment will be severe.”

His eyes were already closed as Belial’s grin grew wide, “Ooo~kay.”

He was already familiar with the room, so Belial didn’t waste time as he casually paced the room. It was already darker than the first laboratory but it still took him time to turn the lamps down. It was almost archaic, the gas lamps, but something about their charm suited Lucilius so well. Perhaps it was the gap between his cruel experimentation and the simplicity of the human creation…

As Belial made his way back to the desk, he turned the final lamp dim enough to not disturb the silver haired primarch and picked up one the many scraps of paper scattered across the desk. The dip of the fallen pen into the inkwell left nothing to imagination as Belial watched the serene expression of his creator with bated breath.

“The chimera experiments were a partial success. Examining the corpses, the ratio of monster to elemental cores still needs to be adjusted -- “ Lucilius began without even a warning and Belial didn’t miss a beat. As he rattled off numbers and figures, balancing the levels of his experimentation and hypotheses for the next round Belial wrote as quickly as he could. He had a talent for working quickly so it wasn’t much of a challenge. He would have liked to be at least a little worn out. But no, no, this wasn’t for his benefit this time. This was all for Cilius. And so he performed his duty as he was told, flipping through pages as he reached the end of one and began another. It took several minutes -- the results of the experiments further proving a promising yield to their end goal.

..soon. The end was so soon upon them...

“Belial. You can leave.”

It took him a moment to realize that the room had become quiet and Belial lifted his gaze from the notes in front of him, “Leave? Whatever for, Cilllllius?” he asked, drawing out the syllables of his creator's name with a purr, “We’ve hardly gotten started in wearing you down.”

A soft scoff was enough for Belial to move forward with a predator's grace, not even making a sound as he leaned his weight into the arm of Lucilius’ seat. He was so close, all he had to do with lift his hand and his fingers would brush against the flawless visage of the scientist before him. They had both grown tired of the facade they carried around the other primals but perhaps it was taking a larger toll on the fair haired genius than he had realized. With deliberate slowness, Belial raised his hand to brush his knuckles along Lucllius’ chin and felt how chilled his skin had become. When was the last time he had actually left the facility…?

“What foolish ideas. There is no time for breaks when there’s so much to be done,” Lucilius scoffed, brushing Belial’s fingertips away from him with a lazy wave, “So either give your report or be gone.”

Belial hummed to himself, leaning in further toward Lucilius, “Neither of those sound very fun. Come on, Cilius. Burning out when you’re on the edge is the worst. Let me help loosen you back up and then we can get back to work.” His breath grazing his ear shouldn’t have elicited a reaction but Belial’s lips curled into a wicked grin as he picked up on the shiver that passed along Lucilius’ skin. He couldn’t resist when he was about to ready to succumb to slumber. If he didn’t know his capabilities for himself, Belial would have taken him right then and there.

“If it will finally silence any further distractions then I will partake in your paltry efforts. You’re pestering has been a nuisance all week.” Finally rising to his feet, Lucilius brushed past Belial without so much as glance at the other. Beside him, the cunning general laughed and stood up straight again and put his hands in his pocket as he matched pace as they walked the length of the darkened lab.

“So good to see you finally listening to some reason, Cilius. I was worried I would have to bring out the dirty talk. I know how much you love that.”

“Be quiet… Before I take your core and completely remodel you.” Lucilius sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead,

“Ohoookay~ I didn’t think you’d be so forward already! We haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet!”

All it took was one more sharp glare from the astral genius to have Belial’s laughter echo through the empty halls. He would always be outmatched when it came to Lucilius but he could consider this a small victory he supposed.


End file.
